The Mortal Fairy Forest
by SingAndRead11
Summary: First chapter is kinda blah, but I promise that it will get better! Follows Clary and Jace as fairies.
1. Prologue

This story is based off of some of The Mortal Instruments characters.I love the world of the shadowhunters but thought of this idea one day and had to go with it. This is only my second fanfiction, so please have an open mind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters used from The Mortal Instruments series. **

* * *

The Fairy Forest

It was a crisp, bright autumn day when Brooke awoke from her restless slumber. She had been previously having nightmares about some formidable event that would be coming, although she had no idea what it was because every time she would wake up shaking with no recollection of her dreams. She told no one except her best friend about this for fear that they would not believe her because she had no memories to back herself up with. It was a rare thing for fairies to have nightmares, and she did not want to be deemed crazy because of them.

Slowly she got changed into a dress made from shimmery, purple flower petals and fluttered out the door. The Fairy Forest was an incredible sight to see any day. Humans never noticed it because of the glamour that was put over the magical beings and their homes in the trees. To humans, this was just a normal, everyday forest. But to fairies, it was a place of magic, overwhelming beauty, and intricate flowing designs on trees. Branches wound round and round. Holes were carved into trees for doors that led into houses. Every fairy lived in comfort and grace amidst the towering trees and sheltering leaves. They all helped each other survive and helped with the workloads. No fairy suffered more than a flu, and no fairy was more important than another.

While making her way to Lexi's house, her boisterous brother Jace came in front of her path. With a laid-back demeanor he asked, "And where are you off to little sis?"

"Lexi's," Brooke replied hastily.

Noticing her urgency he said, "What? You don't have time anymore for your brother?"

"Of course I do, but I need to tell Lexi something."

"And that is…."

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on. Since when have we kept secrets from each other?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" and before Jace could get another word in, Brooke darted past him and around the trees to Lexi's house.

Bursting through here best friend's door, she of course found the fairy still asleep in her bed with her curly brown hair splayed across the leaf pillow. She tiptoed up to the bed and whispered her friend's name before shouting at her to get up.

Jumping for the ceiling, Lexi, confused by sleep, yelled, "What!"

"The nightmares are getting worse," Brooke replied in a much calmer tone.

"Well do you remember any of them?"

"No, but I swear something bad is gonna happen."

"No it's not. Now let me go back to bed."

"Lexi!"

All of a sudden someone else burst through the door. Jace. Lexi took notice of him and fell back to her bed ignoring the sibling fight that was about to ensue.

All giddied up, Jace cheered, "I knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from me! Now why are you having nightmares?"

Brooke, all out of sorts, yelled even louder than before, "What the heck makes you think you can-"

"What? Follow you? Burst through the door? Because I'm your brother, and I deserved to know."

"Well if you must know-" but she was cut off by a thundering rumbling. Lexi flew out of her bed and through the front door with Brooke and Jace right on her wings. Outside, everyone else was frozen except for the flutter of their wings in a petrifying silence while gazing at the meadow. Brooke immediately saw what everyone was staring a: a bulldozer. There were humans milling around with other work weapons as well.

Lexi spoke in a shaky whisper, "You were right."

Jace, catching on to what Lexi was referring to, decides to take action. "Everyone race to the meadow and annoy the stingers out of those humans! They can't see us; make sure to remember that," he yells.

On command, they all speed fly to the meadow. Fairies know exactly how to handle a situation like this: cause mischief. Once at the human invaders, they begin to kick, prick, and bite the men. It is a known fact that a fairy bite is simply a pinch to a human. They keep up their practice as the men begin to jump and yell at each other. They have no idea what's going on; they can't see fairies because they are too tarnished by their society to believe.

When they turn off their equipment, the fairies go still. The humans exchange mystified glances, and then simply turn their devices back on. The fairies take up their charade again until the equipment is off again. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth they go. The cycle continues until the men become outraged and throw their axes to the ground. To the fairies relief, they begin packing everything up and begin to file out until all that remains to prove that they were there is slight rubbery tracks from the bulldozer.

The fairies erupt in happiness and begin to make their way back to their homes. Lexi is followed by Brooke, who is followed by Jace. Once they are out of earshot of everyone else, Lexi exclaims in a misty voice, "You must have some sort of superpower or something! You knew that was going to happen!"

"No I didn't," replies Brooke.

"Okay, maybe YOU didn't, but your dream mind did."

Jace buts in, "Of course she knew; she's special. But do you guys realize how awesome that was. I was like the leader, and everyone listened, and we totally kicked their human butts!"

"Yeah, yeah Jace, congratulations, but Brooke, you definitely helped me be ready for that. Just make sure you tell me when you have bad dreams every time now. Then I'll be prepared for anything," glowed Lexi.

Brooke nods in agreement as a delicate smile forms on her face. She's proud of herself for at least helping her friend. Her brother pats her shoulder as a thank you before the two girls flit back to Lexi's house.

After a moment, Jace decides to follow them and eavesdrop. After all, who knows when they'll need his expertise leadership again.

* * *

There you go guys! I hope you liked this first installment and the idea of Jace having a sister a real one. Don't worry, Clary will come into play in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)


	2. Mystery Girl

Hey guys! Well this chapter kind of feels like a filler chapter to me, but it's absolutely necessary for the story. So go ahead and read it and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Mortal Instruments, sadly.**

* * *

Jace had nothing else to do but spy on his sister. He had no scheduled chores for the day, so he decided to spend it as he usually did by causing mischief. There was no reason for why he did this; he only had nothing else to do. His best friend Alec had chores in the masonry; Alec's sister, Isabelle, was off practicing with her knives and swords. Why not go snoop on Brooke?

But at that moment, he subconsciously found a reason not to. And this reason was the same as all the others. A girl. There was something different about this girl though. She was carrying a multitude of colorful berries as well as a few paint brushes. Laughing at her side was a fairy that Jace did know. Simon was a shyer fairy, but had always told Jace that he was friends with a girl who always brought out his true colors. Was this that girl? Surely Simon would have mentioned her more often.

Neither of them noticed him, which was natural for Simon but not for girls. She did not turn a wing at him, did not even notice him staring. She was gorgeous: her red hair flowed like the sun's rays; her green eyes shone like emeralds; her purple tinted wings had a flare to them that made her look delicate and fragile. She was shorter than himself, but most puzzling was the fact that he had never seen this girl before. He had thought he knew all of the fairies, not by name, but certainly by appearance. How could he have missed this one? This beautiful fairy that was encompassing his mind, not letting him think of anyone or anything else.

His mind was not his own as he stared at the girl. It was being taken over by a new sensation. Did he actually have a crush on this girl? That was impossible. Jace never had crushes; he only ever took to noticing if girls were pretty enough for him. Few were, but this mystery girl flew them all away. He didn't even feel like he was worthy of her, and Jace was pretty good looking himself.

Out of nowhere he heard an annoyed sound. "Ahem."

"Yeah?" Jace replied, still distracted by the mystery girl.

"Jace!" At the sound of his sister's voice, Jace's distracted-self dissipated.

"What!"

"Were you going to spy on us again?"

Looking around himself, Jace noticed that he was still poised in the direction that led to Lexi's window. "No. I was just flying around, ya know? Needed a change of scenery, which Lexi's house is definitely not."

"From what? Your fight earlier. Everywhere you look looks the same in the Forest. "Brooke paused studying her brother. "And you just happened to end up at Lexi's house?"

"We'll what do you know. I guess I did. Now come on, let's go home."

"I don't live with you anymore, remember? I moved out a few months ago when I turned fourteen."

"Yeah, I remember," but Jace's focus had shifted back to the mystery girl.

Brooke followed his gaze. "Oh, I get it. It's another pretty girl that you're trying to seduce. Well good luck with that, but could you please move away from the window?"

Fed up with his sister's questions, he soared off without another word towards his gold-cup house. He couldn't get this girl out of his mind, which was quite unusual for someone like him. Red hair, green eyes, and purple wings soared around in his head until, "oomph!"

In his state of daydreaming, he had bumped into another fairy, and berries flew everywhere. This fairy was the same fairy that he had been daydreaming about he realized. He quickly exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked up at him and stared into his golden eyes. "It's okay. I'm a klutz anyway. Really need to start watching where I'm going."

"No you're not," he rushed out. Realizing his direct compliment, he bent down and started picking up her berries and brushes. "I mean uhhh..."

"No it's true. But anyways, thanks for helping me pick all of this up."

"No problem. That's just the kind of gentleman I am."

"Right, well I've got to go get painting."

"I see. Well I'm the guy who everyone calls when there's a berry mishap, so I'm really just doing my job," he continued without registering her last comment.

"Right, well bye and thank you." With that, she flit away towards the west side of the Forest."

Jace floated there dumbfounded. While talking to this girl, he was hardly like himself at all. Why was that? She must have some sort of power to manipulate people's ability to speak. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Why hadn't he been able to warp her tricks and remain himself? He was starting to become scared of this girl and the invisible power that she had over him. No girl should be able to control him. Not even the prettiest.

Fed up with his internal fight, he flew to his house, burst through the oak door, and slammed it shut. A few leaves fell from outside his home, but he did not notice. He was angry at himself and at this beautiful girl whom he did not even have a name for. This beautiful, sweet, quiet, mystery girl who was seeping into his heart without his permission. Alec would be done with his chores in about two hours, so Jace decided to find him when the time came. Maybe he knew who this mystery girl was and would be able to help him figure her out once and for all.

* * *

There you go! Do you guys have any suggestions or anything you might like to see happen? I will not be including Malec in this fan fiction because I simply do not think that I would be able to do it right. But other than that, I'm trying to use as many characters from the series as possible. Hope you liked it!


	3. Falling

Hey guys! So this chapter is barely longer than the others, but I'm really trying to increase my chapter lengths. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and that you enjoy this chapter even more. I'm having a blast writing this story, and as always, please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Mortal Instruments characters or ideas. Those all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Where was Alec? He was supposed to be done half an hour ago, which was the exact amount of time which Jace had been waiting for him. _Why doesn't he stop fawning over swords and come outside to help me with a real life emergency. Oh, that's right, because he doesn't even know I have one. He probably won't consider it one anyways. Stupid mundanes always influencing him. He should start hanging around with me more and not observing the mundanes. Well I'll make sure to tell him, and he better help me figure out what to do about this mystery girl._

Jace wasn't a very patient waiter, so of course he would start talking to himself. He'd start thinking about anything and everything. No wonder he was driving himself crazy. He couldn't find the energy to shut up for one second whether he was talking out loud or silently to himself, which is probably why he didn't notice when Alec came out.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?"

Jace looked around to discover that he had been pacing back and forth. "I need your help man."

"I'm not spying on anyone again for you."

"Fine, but that's gonna be pretty hard since this involves this girl who-"

"No. I'm not peeping on girls for you."

"Oh, god no, that's not what I meant, although that does seem like something would do, but again, no. There's this girl, and she's really beautiful, but I can't even talk when I'm around her. I act all weird and star rambling and-"

"Kinda like what you're doing now? Yeah, that doesn't really sound like you at all."

Jace grabbed Alec tightly by the shoulders saying, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. You're usually fine around girls. Who is she anyways?"

Jace froze staring at Alec with a distant look on his face.

"Ah, I see, you don't know her name."

"Her name is only a word, not that important."

"You really have a weird way of showing your feelings, ya know?"

"Okay, yeah, yeah, I don't know her name, but first things first. We need to track her down, and yes, I believe we should do it in a complete stalkerish way."

"Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Fine we'll try it your boring way."

"Okay, so first you..."

So while Alec and Jace came up with their plan, Clary on the other hand had more than boys on her mind.

"Ugh! This berry is NOT the right shade of red. Now it's ruined the whole painting!"

"Calm down Clary. It's fine," said Simon who was playing a minnie version of a human hand held game.

"You don't understand. It's supposed to be red like roses, not red like scarlet." Leave it to Clary to know the difference in that. "We've got to go back out and get more berries."

"No way! I almost rammed into that thorn earlier. I'm not getting taken down by a stinkin' thorn."

"You won't have to. I'll get the berries and you have to help me keep watch so that we don't get in trouble for taking an extra berry."

"Yeah, there's that to."

Clary was silent as she stared at Simon with a puppy dog face. She knew he'd eventually give in. He always did.

"Okay, fine, but remember, I'm not going anywhere near the thorns."

"Yes! Now come on." She dragged Simon out of her house. It was quite lovely with the whole thing made out of art books so that she could study them at night. That was Clary's life: art. She didn't care about much else. She wasn't even that fond of being a fairy. She'd never tell anyone, but she silently wished that she was a human. Then she could see the world, she could learn about true art and go to art school. That was her dream. But she didn't dare say it to anyone, not even Simon who she told everything. It was her little secret.

She didn't know why she thought such things. It's not like her wish would ever come true. She just wanted a chance, a chance to find her real self, and maybe she could be happy living as a fairy.

She and Simon where flying through the other trees and houses scattered throughout the Fairy Forest. Houses were scattered on the ground, in tree branches and on ledges. Fairies were quite resourceful when it came to things like building. Their powers often even allowed them to defy gravity at some points. Houses were made of teapots, shells, hollowed logs, human trinkets, jewelry boxes, and all sorts of different things.

Eventually the two reached the edge of the Fairy Forest and came to the beginning of a rickety span of mangled trees and thorny bushes. Not many fairies ever came to this part of the forest. It was too spooky and it was said that other, more terrifying magical creatures lived there. Clary was one of these who did not want to find out who or what dwelled in the deserted place, but she needed the right color berry for her painting. She would need a barely ripened raspberry whose bush was just below her and to the left. She quickly darted down with Simon right on her tail and zigzagged straight towards the bush. She carefully took a paintbrush from her pocket and dove into the thorn bush which sheltered her destination. She twisted the home-made brush in her hand and poked the end of it into the flesh of a red ripe raspberry. When pulling it out she discovered that it was the exact shade she needed. Without thinking, she twisted around to announce her luck to Simon, but her right wing tore into a thorn and down she fell. Her arms and legs were being scraped and she couldn't fly because of her torn wing. She screamed for Simon right before he caught her in mid air.

Sparkling blood was spilling from her veins where the top part of her wing had been torn. "Thank you Simon. I don't know how it happened. I just turned around and-."

As Clary wiggled in Simon's arms to get more comfortable, she realized that it wasn't Simon holding her at all. She could see Simon staring at her from right outside the thorny bush. So then, who was holding her?

"You." That was all that she could manage to say. She was too baffled. Holding her in his strong arms was the mystery boy who she had run into early that day. The handsome mystery boy. _No Clary, stop thinking like that. Why on earth would this boy be interested in you? _She tried to scramble out of his arms but then remembered that she was injured. Her back let out a sharp pain as she did this, causing the boy to be concerned even more with her state.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right. I just fell through a thorn bush trying to get a ber- oww!"

"Well if you were trying to get a bear, I think you were looking in the wrong place little girl."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm a girl who just happened to make a bad decision. And where do you think you're taking me?" The boy had begun to fly out of the bush and towards Simon.

"I'm gonna take you to the fairy hospital if you'll allow it. But first let's go talk with your friend over here." Clary was getting very annoyed with this boy's control over her, but she couldn't help but love the way in which she fit into his arms.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Simon."

_Wait did they know each other?_

"Thanks for catching Clary."

"Clary? Ohhh, that must be this little girl's name, huh."

"I told you not to call me that, remember," said Clary.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You want me to take you to the hospital or not?"

"No, I don't. I want Simon to take me.'  
"Uh, Clary," Simon spoke up. "You know I can't carry you right? Remember the water incident?"

"Fine, but you're coming with."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know but can we pleassssse go now? My wing is bleeding and it hurts pretty badly."

"Yeah, come on."

So Simon led the way to the hospital with Clary and Jace following behind. It wasn't uncomfortable in his arms, and she couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was after he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Clary. You'll be okay. I'll be here the whole time." Even though this Jace guy was still a stranger to her, his words had lifted her spirits a hundred times more than Simon's had. _But why?_

* * *

Bet you all probably saw that coming didn't you? Oh, I don't know, but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. Is there anything you would like to see more of? Any small scenes that you would enjoy or think would fit well. I need a little inspiration for the next parts until I get to this great idea that I have. Any advice, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
